Red Snow
by chocolate3271
Summary: A perfect winter's night goes horribly wrong for one of their own. To solve the case they have to go into one of their own's painful past.
1. Chapter 1 The Victim

**Hello People. I am exploring new TV shows. I stumbled upon Law and Order SVU. This idea came to mind.**

**Disclaimer:I own Nothing**

Chapter One: The Victim

New York is cold this time a year. It was her favorite time of year. Winter always amazed her ever since she was a little girl. She loved how the snow cam down in flurries covering the bustling city in a blanket of snow. Walking through New York in the winter is her favorite thing to do in the evening. She has always loved ice skating since she was a little girl and her father would take her to see the ice skaters glide around the giant Christmas tree. The snow made the lights glimmering on the tree even more beautiful. She never understood how they decorated a tree that size. When she was old enough her father took her to skate around the tree. She loved to glide on the ice pretending she was a princess. Walking trough Central Park is always the best in winter. The stars were the most beautiful there. She could walk for hours just enjoying the winter nights. She was never bothered by the cold. People in winter were different than people in summer. They seemed more giving and appreciative of warm food. There was something special about a warm pretzel on a cold night. One night it would all change. The night she was raped.

The snow fell layering Central park in a fresh new blanket of snow. She was strolling along a sidewalk gazing at the stars. Stars never ceased to amaze me. No matter where she went I could always see them yet every view of them was different. She was too busy gazing up at the stars to see the man walk up right next to her.

"Excuse me ma'am" His voice brought her back down earth starling her. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are."

She was shocked by his comment. He reeked of whiskey and cheap cologne. He wore a torn black jacket and old grubby work jeans. His face was unshaven and his eyes were black as night.

"Than-nk you" She was barely able to mutter the words out. She had never been this speechless before.

"What are you doing out in the cold?" He asked her.

"The cold has never bothered me. I find it beautiful out here." She said smiling.

Before she could react he grabs her, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. Kicking and thrashing to get away she tried to fight him off but he continued to keep his grip dragging her off into a patch of woods. He pulls on her coat bursting the buttons. He's dragged her further and further into the woods. She could hardly breath, his grip is so tight on her face. The lights from the sidewalk get farther and farther away. He pushed her to the ground and held her down. She was too terrified to scream. No matter how hard she fought she couldn't get away. He picks a rock and with one final blow she was thrown into darkness.

When she woke, her head was throbbing. Her body ached. She didn't know where she was. She stand up wearily and start running to a glimpse of light. Her head pounded as she tried to get closer. It kept getting farther and farther away. She couldn't get to it. She pushed as hard as she could and ran into the light.

She was on the sidewalk again. She was running to where the vendors work. She was screaming, although her heart drown out the screams. A pretzel vendor was there and packing up for the night. She begged for his help. He quickly dials 911.

"What is your name?" He asks her.

Tears burned in her eyes as she looked up at him

"Casey Novak"

**Please be nice this is my first attempt at writing for this show**


	2. Chapter 2 Truama

**Hello Everyone here I am back with chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: Trauma

Casey could still feel the his icy hands grabbing on to her. She could hear voices but they were distant and far away. Her head pounded like a drum, her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. Casey's body hurt like no other pain she had ever felt. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She felt she was falling but there is no end. she wanted to run but she can't escape. She can still feel his hot breath blowing on her neck. He grabs her Casey feel his hands on her. She start screaming and begging him to let go but he won't. Tears pound down her face as his cold hands wrap around her arms. NO matter how hard she begged he wouldn't let go. Another pair of hands grab Casey a familiar safe pair of hands, The voices get clearer and She can finally breathe but She couldn't stop the tears rushing down her face. Sudden;y a voice breaks through the muffles.

"Casey Honey, it's me Olivia. It's okay you're safe now."

Casey opens her eyes to whiteness. Olivia was above her. She clutches on to her so tight She thought she might break her She didn't want her to go. Her soft embrace was soothing. She knew she was safe with her. Casey let a cry into her chest. She begged her to make them go away. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her.

Page break

Olivia had gotten the call around 2 am. She had dinner and dancing with Eliot earler that night. This night was supposed to be one of her happiest nights Thanks to her best friend Casey.

_Flashback_

_Casey knew that Olivia and Eliot belonged together and since the divorce Eliot had been acting different around Olivia like he felt something more for her. Everyone could see this except Olivia herself. So Casey devised a plan to get them together. She convinced Olivia that dancing would be fun and she should ask Eliot he wanted to go with her. To get Olivia to agree she said it would Olivia and Elliot and Casey with a date of her own but at the last minute Casey cancels leaving Olivia and Eliot by themselves, _

"_You did what ?!" Olivia exclaimed into her phone._

She had been sitting at the ballroom for twenty minutes with Eliot waiting for Casey to show. 

_Olivia flips her phone shut and looks at Eliot. "Looks like it's just you and me. Casey just canceled on us"_

_Eliot gets pink in the cheeks at thought of it just being him and Olivia. He had always loved her and she had no idea. Olivia's favorite song starts to play. _

"_I love this song!" Olivia said hopping to her feet and dragging Eliot to the dance floor. As if it was magic they dance the night away getting lost in each others eyes. The last song of the evening starts to play. If was a slow song. Eliot pulls Olivia in close and they dance in each others arms. Just as the music comes to an end Elliot gently leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers and they were the only to people left in this world. _

_Present Time_

After a magical evening Olivia settles into sleep with dreams of Eliot. The phone rings brought her back to real life. Rolling over in the bed she grabs the phone

"Benson." She answered with sleep in her voice. The voice on the other end was Cragen.

"Olivia. Casey's been attacked." His voice cracks. Olivia shoots out of bed throws on jeans and an old shirt and runs out of the house.

Later at the hospital Olivia was getting details from a nurse.

" She was definitely raped." The nurse said reading the chart. Screams come from in the room. Olivia races inside to where nurses were trying to calm Casey down. Olivia takes Casey's hand and Casey immediately calms down but his still hysterical.

"Make him stop! Make him stop!" Casey screamed tears rushing down her cheeks.

"It's okay Casey your safe now." Olivia says holding onto to Casey. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes.

"No I'm not. He's still here."

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done!**


	3. Chapter 3 Detective Ellis part 1

**Yay! Chapter 3!**

CHAPTER 3: CASEY'S PAST

There were no leads in the case, whoever did this knew how to stay invisible. They were doing everything they could to keep the case from going cold.

"It seems that everyone loves Casey. I can't find a single person who has ever had a problem with her." Eliot said closing a file.

"Try checking her past. There may be something there." Cragen tells Eliot.

Eliot runs Casey's name through every data base he could think of. One popped. Eliot's eyes got wide when he saw the results on the screen. He goes to Cragen.

"Casey was abused and abandoned when she was four years old. Her abuser was never caught." Eliot said to Cragen.

"Talk to the detective who worked Casey's case." Cragen said to the young detective.

A half hour later Olivia and Eliot were in Brooklyn at retired Detective Mathew Ellis' house knocking on the door.

He door opened and on the other side was a man who looked to be in his sixties. He wore jeans and a Yankee's t shirt. His hair had thinned on top and his glasses slid down his nose.

"Detective Ellis?" Olivia asked.

" You're looking at him. What can I do for you kids?" Ellis said studying the two young detective's in front of him.

"NYPD sir, Detective Stabler, Benson." Eliot said showing him his badge. "We'd like to ask you a few questions. May we come in?"

Ellis steps aside. "Please do. What can I do to help you?" Asks Ellis shutting the door behind them.

"Do you remember working a child abuse and abandonment case in 1978?" asked Olivia

They sit down on the couch. Ellis hands them both a cup of coffee.

"I remember that little girl like it was yesterday. Her name was Casey the sweetest little girl in the world. Left out to die in the cold like she was garbage."

_Flashback December 16, 1978_

_Judge Marcy Davis was on her way home after a long day of trials. She was ready for a hot bath and a movie. Packing up the last of her things she pushes the wooden door to the courthouse open and steps into the snow. On the steps she noticed a garbage bag on the steps._

"_The nerve of some people." Marcy says to herself. _

_A cold wind blows sending a chill through the young judge. She walks down the steps to the garbage bag. Thinking it was someone's way of saying that the justice system was trash. She grabs the bag. It tears and a little girl falls out. _

_The little girl was barely breathing. Her pajamas were torn and soaked in blood. Marcy drops to her knees by the little girl sliding off her own coat she wraps it around the girl and scoops her up. Marcy races the girl to the hospital_

"_Help Help!" Screamed Marcy as she ran into the ER with the little girl. Blood seeped onto Marcy's arms. Nurses and doctors swarm her taking the little girl out of Marcy's arms. _

_While the little girl was in surgery a detective came to talk to Marcy. His eyes were a sky blue, they were compassionate for victims. His eyes alone could tell a story. He was a tall man with neatly kept short brown hair. He smelled like coffee._

"_My name is Detective Mathew Ellis. I'm with the special victims unit." Ellis says. "The nurse said you brought her in. Can you tell me what happened?"_

"_I'm Judge Marcy Davis. I was on my way out of the courthouse when I saw a black garbage bag on the stairs. I figured it was someone's way of saying our justice system is trash. I went over to take the bag to the dumpster when I picked it up." Tears fill Marcy's eyes._

_Ellis hands her a tissue. "I know its painful to think that there is a monster out there that would do this to a child. The best way we can help her is find the monster who did this to her."_

_Marcy nods. "When I picked up the bag it tore and the she fall out wrapped in a bloody blanket." _

_Just as Marcy finishes her sentence a doctor in green scrubs comes into the waiting room. Marcy jumps out of her chair and goes up to the doctor._

"_We were able to stop the bleeding. There was no damage to any major organs, She will be fine, however when she was being X rayed there was multiple healed fractures to her arms,legs and abdominal area. She had multiple lacerations to her back. This girl has had long term abuse." The doctor said to them. _

_Marcy couldn't believe what she had just heard. What sick monster would do this to a little girl? _

"_You can see her." The doctor said. _

_Marcy and Ellis go down the hall to where the little girl was. Marcy looks into the window of the little girl's room. She looked so small in the big bed. Marcy turns to Ellis._

"_Stay here. I'll come get you in a minute." Marcy says to Ellis. Ellis nods._

_Marcy opens the door quietly and slips into the room. She sits by the little girl who was opening her eyes. _

"_Hi Honey, I'm Marcy. You're in the hospital." Marcy whispers to the girl. _

"_Hi" was all the girl could get out. _

"_What's your name?" Marcy asks the girl_

"_Casey." The little girl answers. "Why am I here?" _

"_You got hurt honey but you're safe now." Marcy tells Casey gently taking her hand._

"_There is a police officer is here to talk to you."_

_Casey just nods. Marcy stands up to go get Ellis but Casey wouldn't let go of her hand. _

"_Please don't leave me." Casey begs_

"_I'm not going anywhere I promise." Marcy say sitting by Casey. _

"_Will you be my friend? I've never had one before." Casey asks Marcy._

"_Yes, We are friends now. Do you go to school Casey?" Marcy asks _

"_I used to but Daddy said I couldn't anymore. I don't even leave home anymore." Casey answers. _

"_Why don't you leave home?" Marcy asks._

"_Daddy said that I had no reason to leave. He brings me food and things to do." Casey says. "It's my turn to ask a question."_

"_Okay." Marcy says. "Ask me a question"_

_Casey thinks for a minute and says. " What is your job?" _

"_I'm a judge. Do you know what a judge does?" Marcy says._

"_No." Casey says_

"_I decide who goes to jail. When you get better I'll show you where I work." Marcy says. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. Who do you live with?"_

"_My Daddy and Jane." Casey answers. "Now it's my turn. Do you have any kids?" _

"_I have a son name Joshua, He's three." Marcy answers "Now it's my turn. Who's Jane?" _

"_Daddy's girlfriend, She used to live with us. She left a long time ago." Casey says. "Now it's my turn. Do you have a husband?"_

"_No, I don't." Marcy says. "Has your Daddy ever tried to hurt you?" asks Marcy._

"_He hits me with his belt when I'm bad or when he has his medicine. I'm tired, Can we talk some more later?" Casey asks._

"_Yes we can talk later, Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." Marcy says to Casey gently kissing her head._

**Sorry it took so long, review please**


	4. Chapter 4 Detective Ellis part 2

**Chapter 4 Yea! Two chapters in one week! **

CHAPTER 4: DETECTIVE ELLIS PART 2

_Judge Marcy Davis hadn't left Casey's side for 6 hours, Casey had violent nightmares and night terrors and would wake up screaming, Marcy was there each time to soothe Casey back to sleep. Finally Casey slept peacefully. Detective Ellis comes in to talk to Marcy._

"_She's a sweet girl." Detective Ellis said. "Very smart too" _

"_When she's out of the hospital she will be put into foster care with strangers. I can't do that to her, not with all that she has been through." Marcy says_

"_Are you going to take her in?" Ellis asks_

"_Yes,This girl needs a mother and I love her like she is my own daughter." Marcy says "Joshua would love to have a sister. There is something special about this little girl."_

"_She is something special. We have a lead in her case. We found where her father lives." Ellis says to her. "I'm on my way now."_

_Page break_

_Detective Ellis and his partner Detective Brian Vincent ran up the stairs with their guns raised. The building was on the Broncs, a real rough part of the city, The building looked like rat infested dump, They get apartment 4B. _

"_James Novak, NYPD open up!" yelled Ellis to the door, there was no answer and noise. Ellis looks at Vincent and he gives him the on 3 look. Silently counting to three Ellis foot comes in contact with the door, The door easily gives way with loud cracking noise. Cops spill into the bedroom like ants, checking every corner. _

"_Clear" Said the officers in the kitchen and the bedroom said. _

"_You have to see this." came a voice from a room in the back of the apartment. _

_Ellis and Vincent follow the voice to a closet in the back of the apartment. They see what the officer was looking at. The sight before them sickened them._

_In the closet there was a pillow with blood stains on it. The wall looked like someone had there head bashed into it. In one corner there was a doll that was made of a mop and a few scraps of fabric. There was spots that reeked of urine. In another corner there was a plate with a few crumbs left on it. This was Casey's prison. The thing that disturbed everyone the most was a pool of blood on the closet floor. Casey had lost a lot of blood. _

"_This is one sick man." Vincent says. _

_Page Break_

_Casey had been released from the hospital and was at the precinct with Marcy. Casey wasn't real interested in talking about her father or anything related to that subject. She was more content coloring. Marcy knew not to push Casey she would talk in her own time when she was ready. _

"_What are you coloring?" Marcy asks._

"_Guess." Casey says smiling._

_Marcy looks at the picture. She could tell it was a person. _

"_Is it you?" Marcy guesses._

"_No guess again." Casey says._

"_Is it Jane?" Marcy guesses again. _

"_No,guess again," Casey says._

"_I give up," Marcy says smiling._

"_It's you silly." Casey says giggling._

"_I should have known." Marcy says. "How would you like to go see where I work?"_

"_Okay." Casey says standing up. _

_Marcy picks Casey up and carries her out to the bullpen where Ellis was looking at a file._

"_Where are you two ladies heading off to?" Ellis asks putting down the file._

"_I'm taking Casey to see the courthouse." Marcy says._

"_Before you go I need to talk to you about something." Ellis says. "Vincent can you watch Casey for a minute?"_

"_Sure." Vincent says. _

_Marcy gets down at Casey's level._

"_Detective Ellis needs to talk to me for a minute. Do you think you and Detective Vincent can have fun while I'm gone?" Marcy asks the four year old._

_Casey nods and looks at Vincent. He gently takes her hand and leads her to his desk. _

_Ellis and Marcy go into the conference room._

"_We went to Casey's father's apartment and looks like he skipped town, This man was a monster." Ellis says showing the her the pictures._

_Marcy's stomach turned when she saw the gruesome pictures. _

"_Find this bastard." Marcy says leaving the room._

_Page break_

_2 hours later Casey and Marcy were walking into an empty courtroom. Casey was in awe of the room she was in. Marcy points to the judges chair._

"_That big chair up there is where and all the other judge's sit." Marcy tells Casey._

_Casey looks up at the big chair. _

"_Want to give it a try?" Marcy asks._

_Casey nods and Marcy picks her up and they sit in the big chair together. Casey felt very tall in the chair. She points at the table where the ADA's sit. _

"_That's where the lawyers sit." Marcy explains._

"_I'm going work here someday." Casey says proudly. Marcy smiles._

Present time.

"We never caught the bastard who did that to her." Ellis said. "Maybe you can."

Elliot and Olivia leave Ellis' house. The go back to the precinct.

Page Break

Casey was sitting at Olivia's desk waiting for her to return. She had been out of the hospital a few days and could not bear sitting at home. Boredom was eating her alive there. While waiting for Olivia's return Munch and Finn were bringing in another suspect for another case. While dragging him through the precinct Casey gets a glimpse of him which triggers some sort of pyscotic episode.

Casey begins to scream and trying to run. Cragen alerted by the scream manages to grab her in a bear hug while she tried to escape. She kicked and punched. Screaming begging for him to let go. Cragen manages to get her into his office then he lets go of her. Now instead of fear it's anger. She starts breaking things on his desk and pounding on the wall and throwing things.

Cragen gets his cuffs out and cuffs her to a pipe by the window. "I'm sorry Casey this is just until you calm down."

Casey still filled with fury starts banging her head into the window. After the fifth hit it cracks. She keeps hitting her head against the window.

"Haung!" Cragen calls across the squad room. After Casey's tenth hit on the window it shatters. Haung although he didn't want to grabs a sedative and puts it in her neck. Casey immediately calms down and drops to the floor. They had never seen Casey in such a rage.

"What do you think caused it?" Cragen asks.

"When she saw the suspect Munch and Finn were dragging in it most of trigger some sort of terrorizing memory that she had subconsciously suppressed." Haung answers.

"Maybe he was her rapist." Cragen suggests.

"That might be the case. But lets not jump to conclusions. It may be something else." Haung says. "Something she's hid from everyone."

**I know that ended suddenly. Also I'm sorry if my knowledge of when to use sedatives is wrong. Please bare with me and review **


End file.
